it's a big world
by Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6
Summary: Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny get into a problem and they have to solve it...at the size of ants dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's note: this story sets back 6 months before Donkey Kong goes to the ark enjoy!

It's a tiny world chap 1

It was a peaceful day on Dk island. was bested and defeated and the Kongs enjoy the peace

*in Dk's hut*

Tiny: *eating a whole box of pizza*

Diddy: *sitting on the couch*geez tiny, aren't you worried about getting fat?

Tiny: diddy, look at me…*pulls up her pants* I'm freaking skinny, so I need to eat more! Dixie is too!

Diddy: I still don't think that's the answer…

*Dixie comes in*

Dixie: *holding a board game* hey guys…tiny, you better share some of that pizza!*drop the game and jump on tiny*

Tiny: NO THIS IS MY PIZZA!*throws Dixie to the wall*

Dixie: OWW, *gets up* MOTHER….

Diddy: WILL YOU TWO BREAK IT UP!*push both of them in separated corners* geez… now Dixie what's that? *points at the game*

Dixie: this* picks it up* is a game called attack. Chunky gave it to me and I thought we might enjoy it.

Tiny: what is the objective?

Dixie: you have to go around the board and activate all the switches.

Diddy: ok lets play!


	2. Chapter 2: the villian

It's a tiny world chap 2

Dixie: *setting up the board*

Diddy: so this game is like race to the finish?

Dixie: yep, but first you have got to activate all 3 switches then go for the exit.

Tiny: *eating pizza*

Dixie: I'm starving you know that right?

Tiny: yeah I don't care

Dixie: hater…

Diddy: okay then where are the game pieces?

Dixie: here! *takes out a bag full with characters and dump the bag out*

Diddy: I got Magolor!

Dixie: I got daisy!

Tiny: mm.. I'll get…..metal sonic.

-meanwhile-

?:hahaha soon the Kongs will wish that they never messed with me…

Minion: sir the cannon is at 80% ready

?: good prepare the battleship!

Minion: yes sir!

-back with the Kongs-

Dixie: *lands on an attack card space*mmm….

Tiny: what does it say?

Dixie: "instant transmission warp yourself to anyone else on the board used only once" I put myslef to Tiny's place.

Diddy: my turn! *rolled a 5 and landed on the instant death space* WTF?

Dixie: dang…

Tiny: sucks to be you

Diddy: NOT HELPING!

Tiny: * awesome face*


	3. Chapter 3: ICE CREAM!

Minion: sir we got a problem….

?: CANT YOU LOAFS FOR BRAINS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?

Minion: uhhh…we just need to get them…near a satellite….

?: humph fine then, keep an eye out for them.

Minion: Rodger! *leaves*

?: as for you four, go get the machine ready!

?: very well… we have already got them playing the board game…. Everything is a go..

-meanwhile-

Diddy: HA I am close to winning!

Dixie: don't get to cocky, remember my "instant kill" card? *smiles evilly*

Diddy: you wouldn't…

Dixie: TOO LATE, BACK TO START WITH YOU!

Tiny: dang….

Diddy: screw…..you…

Dixie: see? I always out smart him!

Tiny: what about that one time when we was ordering ice cream?

*flashback*

Diddy: dang it, I only got enough money for 2 cones and 1 flavor…

Tiny: already got my ice cream, so I'm good! * sat down on a bench*

Diddy: fine then we'll get strawberry

Dixie: WHAT! No we're getting mint chip…

Diddy: *a bit annoyed* we..are getting strawberry….

Dixie: *annoyed* mint chip!

Diddy: *both yelling* STRAWBERRY

Dixie: MINT CHIP

Diddy: STRAWBERRY

Dixie: MINT CHIP

Diddy: MINT CHIP

Dixie: STRAWBERRY

Diddy: so we're getting strawberry?

Dixie: HECK YEAH, WE ARE!

Diddy: good

Dixie: wait a minute…

*flashback ends*

Dixie: I was busy yelling!

Tiny: your fault


	4. Chapter 4: the abuse

Tiny: I'm going to win this!

Dixie: dang it, thanks to diddy, I have no chance of winning!

Diddy: sucks to be you!

Dixie: *punches diddy in the face*

Diddy: GGAAHH, THE ABUSE!

Dixie: oh, suck it up

-meanwhile-

Minion: the cannon is ready to fire, sir!

?: good now fire!

-mehwhile XD-

Tiny: I WON!

Dixie: good you win nothing

Tiny: I won this wii!

Diddy: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Tiny: out of…*wave her hand* thin air….

Dixie:….-_-

*laser hits their hut*

Dixie: WHAT THE HECK!

Diddy: *high pitched voice* OH NO, WE"RE SHRIEKING!

Tiny: ha you sound funny *even more high pitched* CRUD!


	5. Chapter 5: the abuse again

Diddy: *wakes up* huh….ow my head….

Dixie: so you finally woke up, huh?

Diddy: hey dix, I had a weird dream…

Tiny: it's not a dream… we are all tiny now

Diddy: WHAT! JUST GREAT!

Tiny: don't worry I know my way around this,

Dixie: good, first let's find candy

Diddy: why do we need that whore for?

Tiny: *hits diddy in the head multiple times* SHE IS MY TEACHER, SO SHUT IT!

Diddy: *lays on the ground with bruises on his head* sorry, my bad

Dixie: *signs* let's just go

Tiny: *drags diddy and follow Dixie*

-meanwhile-

Minion: Wizpig, sir…

Wizpig: DUDE DON'T SAY MY NAME!

Minion: sorry, Wizpig

Wizpig: IDOIT! JUST GO!


	6. Chapter 6:candy joins in

a/n: yeah me nor six haven't updated this story. Now we did :D

diddy: *still out*

Dixie: man, you really gave it to him, didn't you?

Tiny: you should've seen me when he insulted me on Facebook

[ -tiny added a new photo.-

It was a pic of Tiny's back.

Diddy Kong man, have you been eating?

*tiny rushed over to Diddy's hut, busted down the door and punched diddy in the face]

Dixie: and you said I was violent.

Tiny: he deserve it….hey there's candy!

Dixie: HEY CANDY! DOWN HERE!

Candy: what the….guys? *binds down to see them* why are you guys tiny?

Dixie: it's a long story. Take us to my room so we can talk.


	7. Chapter 7:good night sleep for diddy

**a/n: I know I haven't updated any of my stories in the _LONGEST_ time, thanks to YouTube, school etc. Now we are back with more!**

Candy: so you guys don't know what's going on, huh?

Dixie: nope.

Candy: *sign* and happened to diddy?

Tiny: I knout him out.

Candy:….ok

Dixie: take us to cranky, he'll know what to do!

Candy: got it *puts them in her pocket*

Diddy: *wakes up*where am i?

Tiny: in candy's pocket on the way to crankey's place

Diddy: nice


End file.
